This invention relates to an amusement device and more particularly to a game board having a plurality of elongated sliding members having geometric indicia thereon.
There are several patents which disclose game boards having slidable elongated members or movable playing fields. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,934 (Shoptaugh) discloses a game board having a series of sliders with spaces thereon for the playing pieces and for containing barrier elements. While the sliders are mounted for limited lateral movement between home positions disposed at opposite sides of the board, each slider has two rows of spaces and barrier elements arranged to separate adjacent spaces in one row and to separate a space in one row from the aligned space in another row.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,793 (Palmer) discloses an amusement device providing a changeable labyrinth or maze having a plurality of elongated movable elements arranged in side by side relationship in a tray. Each of the elements has indicia thereon and the indicia on the elements collectively form a maze pattern which, in almost all arrangements of the elements, has at least one unobstructed pathway from one side edge of the elements to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,635 (Shoptaugh) also discloses a board game structure consisting of a plurality of playing pieces and a game board on which the playing pieces are moved. The patent discloses a plurality of elongated rectilinear sliders mounted on the board for movement in side to side relationship to each other at a given common angle to the axis of the board.
However, the prior art does not disclose an amusement device having a multiplicity of intermediate slidable strips having various geometric indicia thereon which are capable of being independently varied laterally in either direction without boundary limits. Further, the prior art does not disclose the combination of the sliding strips, the particular geometric arrangement on the strips, or the method for using the elements of the present invention.